Green Tea Mochi Ice Cream
by sailorsenshi13
Summary: Xion has discovers a new ice cream. What happend when she decids that she likes it better than sea salt ice cream. Read and find out. Oneshot. Mostly comedy.


"Axel!" Xion screeched as she walked towards her two best friends who were sitting on the Clock Tower. "How could you do this to me?!"

"Do what?" Axel asked. He didn't know what was wrong with Xion, but he was about to find out.

"You know what you did!" Xion huffed.

"No, actually I don't know," Axel replied. It was evident by the look on his face that he was genuinely confused by her sudden anger directed at him.

"You never told me that there was more ice cream than just sea salt ice cream!" Xion shouted. She burst into tears, feeling betrayed by her best friend.

"Xi, listen. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it was that big of a deal to you." Axel apologized. Axel was still slightly confused, but he knew better than to push the wrong buttons.

"Well guess what Axel! Green tea mochi ice cream is my favorite ice cream now!" Xion snapped.

"No!" Axel gasped. His eyes widened in realization. If Xion liked green tea mochi ice cream more than sea salt ice cream, then she would eat green tea mochi ice cream at the Clock Tower and if she ate green tea mochi ice cream, they wouldn't have matching blue ice cream! Having the same ice cream as your best friends in a really high and dangerous place makes you look really cool. If Xion had green tea mochi ice cream, they would just look really lame. "How did this happen?!" Axel exclaimed.

"That nice lady at the ice cream shop gave me a sample of green tea mochi ice cream. It was the most delicious thing that I have ever eaten. How could you keep this from me Axel?" Xion started to cry. She wiped her tears away and ran to the ice cream shop. The lady selling ice cream was standing behind the counter like she always was.

"Back again dear? What can I get you this time?" The lady asked.

"Three boxes of green tea mochi ice creams." Xion replied, eager to devour the delicious world that Axel had kept from her for so long.

The lady grabbed the boxes of green tea mochi ice cream. "Now don't eat this all at once. I wouldn't want you getting a stomach ache." The lady warned as Xion paid for her ice cream.

"Thank you very much." Xion smiled as she left the building. Xion ate her ice cream by herself, sitting on some steps. She was so mad at Axel that she ate and ate until suddenly, she didn't feel so good. "My stomach hurts." She groaned as she downed a potion. A duck wearing blue clothes carrying a staff randomly ran up to her and cast a curaga on her. "Seriously?! You're going to heal me now after I just drank a potion?!" Xion huffed.

"Always unappreciated." The duck grumbled, stomping off.

The next day Xion went to The Clock Tower as usual, but in place of the sea salt ice cream bar that she had always brought with her was a green tea mochi ice cream. Roxas was the only one there. When he saw her, he held out a sea salt ice cream bar. "You seemed to be really upset yesterday so I bought you some ice cream," Roxas explained.

Xion placed a hand on her hip. "I'm a green tea mochi ice cream girl now. I only eat green tea mochi ice cream." Xion replied.

Roxas finished his ice cream and then starts to eat the ice cream bar that he got for Xion. "What's so great about other flavors of ice cream?" Roxas wondered.

"Get up and I'll show you." Xion decided.

"Let me finish my ice cream first." Roxas said.

Xion only lasted for a few moments before her impatience proved to be too much for her. She snatched what was left of Roxas' ice cream and threw it off the Clock Tower. The ice cream landed on the head of the unsuspecting Seifer. Seifer clenched his hands into fists as he, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi looked up. "Which one of you knuckleheads did that?!" Seifer yelled. Roxas and Xion were too surprised to speak. Seifer pointed at Roxas. "You'll pay for this Chicken Wuss!"

"You really don't want to mess with Seifer, y'know!?" Rai added.

"You have nowhere to go losers!" Seifer shouted.

"What should we do?" Roxas asked Xion.

"Alright, here's the plan. We go down there. You distract them while I get away and then you find a way to get away from them." Xion stated.

"What?! No way! Why do I have to be the distraction!?" Roxas shrieked.

"Because he thinks that you dropped ice cream on his head. He wants you." Xion explained.

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" Roxas huffed.

"I did see a meekrat do it once. Then again, I don't want to be a pig." Xion mused.

"What are you talking about?!" Roxas huffed.

"I have been here listening to you for the last fifteen minutes, waiting for you to realize that I'm here... or that you guys could just open a dark corridor. Whichever came first." Axel mentioned, leaning against the wall. Roxas and Xion turned to him.

"Sorry. We were a little too preoccupied with Seifer to notice that you were there." Roxas apologized. What Axel had said suddenly dawned on Xion.

"Yes, of course! Why didn't I think of that? We can use a dark corridor!" Xion realized. Xion opened a dark corridor. The trio went through. They came out in front of the ice cream shop.

"What are we doing here? I already bought my ice cream." Axel wondered.

"Roxas is going to try green tea mochi ice cream," Xion announced.

"I am?" Roxas asked.

"He is?" Axel added.

Xion glared at Roxas. "I already told you that I was going to show you what was so great about green tea mochi ice cream."

"Well yeah, but I thought that you meant showing me statistics and stuff," Roxas replied.

Xion rolled her eyes. She went into the ice cream place and came out with two green tea mochi ice creams. She thrust one into Roxas' hand. "Eat." She ordered before devouring the other one. Slowly, Roxas opened his mouth and took a bite out of his ice cream. "Well, what do you think?" Xion asked.

"Sea salt ice cream is better." Roxas decided.

"How can you even think that?!" Xion gasped.

"Because it's true." Roxas replied.

"Everyone has their own opinion. People like some foods better than others. Sea salt ice cream tastes better to Roxas and green tea mochi ice cream is better to you Xion." Axel explained.

"Okay. Sorry for the trouble. Ice cream's on me tomorrow." Xion decided.

"Really? Thanks Xion." Roxas smiled.

"For today, we should probably head home. Those guys are probably still at the Clock Tower and I really don't want to have to fight civilians." Axel suggested.

"Okay. Let's go." Xion agreed. The next day, Xion bought ice cream for the entire trio and met Axel and Roxas at the clock tower. She gave Roxas and Axel their ice cream and they all ate ice cream together.

"You know Xion, just because you like green tea mochi ice cream better doesn't mean that you have to eat it every time." Axel mentioned.

"Really? But I thought you should only eat one kind of ice cream." Xion mused. Axel burst out laughing.

"Nah, you can eat as many different ice cream flavors as you want. When I was a kid, I would go get ice cream all the time at Uncle Scrooge's Ice Cream Parlor." Axel said once he recovered from his laughing fit.

"There are other ice cream places?!" Xion gasped.

"Yep. Some of them have special flavors." Axel replied.

"I still don't see what's wrong with just having sea salt ice cream." Roxas mumbled.

Suddenly, Xion stood up. "Time for operation Take Roxas to Try New Flavors of Ice Cream." She announced.

"But Xion, I already have ice cream." Roxas reminded her.

"If you come with me, I'll pay for your ice cream for a month." Xion smiled.

"Fine." Roxas sighed.

"I think Scrooge moved back to Disney Town and is selling ice cream there. We could try his place first." Axel suggested.

"Let's go!" Xion giggled. The trio went to Uncle Scrooge's Ice Cream Emporium in Disney Town. They ordered one of everything. Roxas tried Bueno Volcano, Snow Bear, Spark Lemon, Royalberry, Milky Way, Vanilla Glitz, Rockin' Crunch, Big Bad Pete, Honeybunny, Goofy Parfait, Fabracadabra, Donald Fizz, and Daisy Sorbet, but none of them were quite right for Roxas. Finally, Roxas tried the Double Crunch.

"Not bad..." He said. Xion's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "But sea salt ice cream is still way better." He added. Xion's smile fell until it was a frown.

"There's still one more." Axel encouraged. The Rainbow Freeze. It had the shape of sea salt ice cream, but it was multicolored. Reluctantly, Roxas took it out of the wrapper and placed it in his mouth. Xion held her breath as Roxas swallowed the frozen treat.

Roxas began to cry. "Xion! I finally understand! Thank you so much for not giving up on me! This is the best ice cream that I have ever tasted." He sobbed.

"Let's go home Roxas." Xion smiled with tears forming in her eyes.

When Roxas, Xion, and Axel went back to the Castle That Never Was, they had a dance party in The Hall of Empty Melodies. They had a wonderful time, even though the melodies seemed rather... well... there's no word that I could possibly describe it with other than empty.

* * *

I hope you liked it. This was my first Oneshot. I literally came up with this in the chat in my party in Kingdom Hearts Union Cross. Thanks to everyone on there that helped me out with this.

Also, you may be wondering, "Why a dance party at the end? It's completely irrelevant." Answer: All endings are better with a dance party.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
